True Happiness
by irlana279
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob go away for 4 months leaving their human daughter with the Cullens. Will Sarella be able to convince them to change her or will other matters make her stop and think.
1. Chapter 1 Gone

**Hey! Hope you all enjoy this story because I am really enjoying writing it! Check out my other story, 'Dear Renesmee' if you get time. Review please!**

**Chapter 1-**

I stood at the door for a few seconds to compose myself. It was silly really because they already knew I was here, and Edward would be able to hear my thoughts. I sighed and lifted my hand to knock on the door.

'Sari!' Alice had the door open before I could knock. Her hug nearly knocked me off my feet.

'Hey Alice.' I tried a smile; I don't think I convinced her though. Fortunately I was saved by her brother, Edward.

'Alice leave Sarella alone, she needs space.' Alice pouted like a spoilt child and stormed off into the house. He turned to me, 'Hey sweetie, you ok?'

'Yeah I'm ok, I'm just going to miss them so much.'

'I know.' He said. 'We all are, but don't worry love we're all here for you and they'll be back before you know it. Now go up to your room and unpack. Come down when you're ready; don't hurry if you need time. I love you.'

'Thanks Edward,' I said and walked past him towards the huge staircase.

I was grateful that the rest of the family was nowhere to be seen. I really didn't feel like facing them at the moment, especially Alice. I love her but she can be a bit full on. I smiled as I entered my second bedroom. I didn't stay at the main house often; it was easier for everyone if I lived in my parent's house. There are consequences to being the only human in vampire/werewolf family. It was unsafe for me to be around my vampire family much. As my grandmother, Bella, had proven at her 18th birthday, accidents happen. One, tiny paper cut and the whole family had turned into ferocious blood suckers. The whole family (vampire and werewolf) loved me too much to risk that so I didn't see them much.

But my parents had gone away for a while, well 4 months actually. They were having a sort of second honeymoon. They were going to south America, to visit Huilin and Nahuel. I wanted to go with them, I've never met Nahuel before but I know he is a good friend of my mother's. They wouldn't take me with them though. As usual it was too dangerous, they were vampires, non-vegetarian vampires, and I was a human. I would be in danger if I went, so I was to stay here under the guard of my vegetarian vampire family.

I sat down on my bed for a while but I needed something to occupy my mind so I couldn't think about the next 4 months. I opened my suitcase and pulled out my most prized possessions- my photos. I had 10. The first was a recent one of my mum and dad, Renesmee and Jacob. Next was one of my grandparents, Edward and Bella and then some of my great aunts and uncles; Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet, Rachel and Paul and one of Rebecca. Then one of the pack with their imprintees, Emily, Kim, Rachel, Claire, Sophie, Phoebe and my mum of course. There were some of my great grandparents; one of Esme and Carlisle, one of Charlie and Sue with Billy, and one of Renee and Phil.

I loved my family so much, even the members that I hadn't ever met and never will. I would never be allowed to meet Renee or Phil or Rebecca. They were my only family members that didn't know about the existence of vampires or werewolves and they never could know. So of course I could never meet them, that would mean explaining that Bella had given birth to a half vampire half human girl who had been imprinted on by a werewolf and given birth to a human-me. It was far too complicated to explain and if they knew then they would have to become vampires themselves or die.

I jumped as someone knocked on my door. Damn those stupid vampire qualities and damn alice. Couldn't she just leave me alone?

'Go away Alice.' I groaned at the door.

'Sweetie? It's not Alice love it's me, Bella. I was just checking to see if you were ok.' Oh. It was Bella. That was ok, Bella was nice to be around. There was never a need to fill silences with Bella, and she really cared about me. She understood what it was like to be the only human around here.

'Come in Bella, sorry I thought you were Alice.' We both laughed as she came in and sat on the bed beside me. She put her arm around me and squeezed gently, very gently. She had to be careful; her immense strength could destroy me in a second. She smiled at me and it brightened the whole room. I couldn't help but notice her eyes though, they were pitch black.

'Bella! You haven't hunted!' I scolded her. I wasn't really scared, I knew she wouldn't hurt me, but it was habit to shy away from their dark eyes.

'I'm just on my way out now Saz. Alice, Carlisle and Edward are waiting for me outside; I wanted to check on you first.' She smiled. 'It'll be hard, and you're really going to miss them, we all are, but they'll be back before you notice. We're going to have such fun whilst they're gone Sari! Now listen, if there is anything you need, anything at all, you must say. Promise me?'

'I promise Bella, but I'll be fine, don't worry about me.'

She smiled. 'Good. Now we'll be back soon, Esme and Jasper are here if you need anything. I'll see you later hun.' She hugged me again, smiled and then she was gone.

I finished unpacking the contents of my suitcase. It wasn't much but Alice had insisted that I shouldn't bring many clothes as she was going to take me shopping for new ones. I loved shopping with Alice but right now even that didn't brighten my day. I'd never been away from my parents for more than a week in my whole life. I know, it's incredibly babyish to not be able to be away from my parents at 17 but I wasn't really a normal person and my parents certainly weren't normal. I really was going to miss them.

After everything was put neatly away I decided that I really couldn't drag it out any longer. I was going to have to go downstairs to get something to eat. I was grateful that the three most calming members of my family, besides Bella, were the ones who had remained. Esme hugged me as I went into the kitchen and she made me sausages and mash, my favourite comfort meal. Jazz joined us whilst I ate. We didn't talk about anything in particular, just how we all were, how life was in La Push, and what it was like here in Forks. Nobody mentioned my parents and for that I was grateful.


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmare

**Chapter 2-**

_Their blood red eyes set in their beautiful pale faces stared at me from under their heavy black cloaks and they began to advance. Terror flooded through me and I turned to run. They were a lot faster though, of course they were and I found myself caught in the arms of the black haired man, his bloodthirsty eyes glaring into my own. I was going to die, I was going to die and I hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye to the people I loved. I closed my eyes and felt his ice cold lips touch my neck, they parted, preparing for the bite. _

'NO!' I woke up screaming, gasping for air, my face wet with tears I wasn't aware I'd been crying. Bella was by my side in an instant. She slipped into the bed beside me and pulled me close to her.

'Shh, shh Sari it's ok, it's ok sweetie, you're safe.' The safeness of her voice, her embrace, comforted me and I stopped hyperventilating but a fresh batch of tears fell from my eyes.

'Don't cry, no no don't cry. What's wrong Sari? What happened sweetie?' Bella rubbed circles on my back in an attempt to calm me down.

'I had a nightmare, just a dream. It was nothing, I'm fine now Bella.' I tried to make my voice sound normal, genuine, but I knew that she would see right through me.

'Tell me about it Sarella, it will help I promise. I used to have nightmares all the time when I was human, telling Edward about them helped me.' She stared into my eyes and I knew she was telling the truth, it would help to tell somebody about my dreams.

'It was the Volturi.' I said. 'Every night, when I fall asleep, they come for me. They want to kill me Bella. I'm so scared! I don't want to die, I hate them. They're going to come for me in real life soon, of course they will, I'm a human who knows too much.'

'Just like I was.' She spoke quietly, I could hear the fear in her voice, she was afraid of them too. Bella sat up and pulled me into her lap.

'Let me tell you something baby,' she said, 'I'm scared of them too. When I was human they wanted to kill me, then they wanted to take away my daughter, and now, of course, they will want you too. But I will never let them hurt you. Sarella Elly Black you are a very special girl. I love you so much, we all do. There is no way that the Volturi will ever be able to hurt you. You are safe and you always will be.'

'Bella...' I started off cautiously; I didn't know how they would react to this. Of course I wanted it but I suspected that the rest of the family didn't. 'I don't want to be human anymore. I want to be a vampire, like you.' She opened her mouth to speak but I continued. 'I'm fed up of being inferior to you all. I hate that you only speak loudly for me, that you have to be careful around me constantly just so you don't kill me, that I have to sleep and you get to stay awake all the time, that you can run fast and drive fast and I have to go at stupid human pace, and most of all Bella I hate that I have to grow up. I'm going to get old, I'm going to die. It's so unfair!'

I finished my rant and Bella laughed at me. I scowled at her.

'I'm sorry Sarella; it's just that you are exactly the same as me when I was human. I hated all those things too. I wanted so badly to be like this, a vampire. I understand Sari and we don't feel any differently. We all think that you should be a vampire too, if that's what you want. It's your mother and father that don't agree. They want you to have a normal human life, they don't want you to feel that you have to be one of us just because your whole family aren't human. They don't want you to feel pressured, and Jacob doesn't want you becoming one of his natural enemies. He knows it will be harder for you to be around the pack and he knows you and them don't want to lose your friendship. I disagree though; we have a very close relationship with the pack. You could have that too.'

'Then change me now! If it's just them stopping you do it now whilst they're away. I'd be changed long before they got back, maybe even developed some control. There would be nothing they could do about once it had happened! Oh please Bella, please!' I begged her.

'If you want to be a vampire Sarella then I think you have every right to be. But none of us would ever change you without your parents' permission. You need to make them see that it is the right thing to do. You can't do something this huge and life changing, without making them understand. They have to know that you really want it.' She explained. I knew she was right, every word she spoke made perfect sense to me. Of course I couldn't go against my parents wishes, and I wouldn't be happy if they were unhappy about it.

'But how do I convince them?' I asked.

'That's something you have to figure out for yourself Sarella. Now go back to sleep. Everything will be fine, I promise. I love you.'

'I love you too Bella, thank you for talking to me.'


	3. Chapter 3 Invite

**This chapter is sort of a filler, it is needed to explain what happens in further chapters but nothing very exciting happens. It gets more exciting in the next chapter I promise! Hope you enjoy. Review Please!**

**I own nothing except for my own characters, the rest is Stephanie Meyer's amazing work!**

**Chapter 3-**

The atmosphere around the house was weird the next morning. Everyone was wary around me because of my screaming and crying last night. They were going to have to get used to that. My parents didn't notice it, I was quieter at home. But here I could use it to my advantage. If I made them see how terrified I was maybe they would give in and change me.

I spent the day shopping with Alice and Bella. Bella insisted that she wanted to come, but I suspected she was just doing it to keep an eye on me. After our chat last night she was being very protective of me. I loved her for that, only Bella could truly understand what I was going through, because the exact same thing had happened to her.

I bought a lot of new clothes though, well Alice picked them out, but she does have amazing taste. I bought 7 new tops, 3 pairs of jeans, 2 skirts, 4 dresses, 5 pairs of shoes a red bikini and 8 new sets of underwear. Alice was very pleased with me for having bought so much and I felt good too. My wardrobe was now fully stocked for my 4 month holiday and it was nice to spend some quality time with my 'sisters', I don't like to call my family by their correct titles, they are all siblings to me.

We stopped off at a café for lunch; I ate whilst Alice and Bella just chatted to each other, mainly about the guys, I didn't listen much. When we arrived home I saw my uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie for the first time since I'd arrived. They'd been away on an extended hunting trip for a few days. Rose hugged me silently and asked how I was before Emmett bounded into the room.

'Ells!' he boomed at me and pulled me into a tight hug, span me round then set me onto my feet whilst I giggled hysterically. I loved Uncle Emmett! He was always such a cheery person, he loved teasing and I was the only one in our family that put up with it. I didn't mind because he made me happy.

'Hey Uncle Em!' I grinned broadly.

'Hows my little Ells?' he asked patronisingly. I laughed. He was still using his nickname for me. Everyone else called me Sari or Saz or just Sarella but to Emmett I had always been Ells. It was his thing.

'I'm fine Em. It's so good to see you!'

'Been far too long little sis. You miss the wolf yet?'

I laughed at his aggression against my dad. Emmett and Jake were actually best friends but they loved the little insulting name calling sessions.

'Course I am Em, he's my dad! But they'll be back before I know it. And I'm gonna need these four months to figure out to persuade him to let me become a 'filthy blood sucker'.'

We both laughed and Emmett hugged me again. 'So it's true then? You've really decided to through away old age and be forever young, and fast, and hard?' He mocked me with a grin. I laughed with him.

'Yep. I just cannot wait to be less cuddly!'

We were still laughing at each other 10 minutes later when Edward came in and asked to please keep the noise down so he and jasper could finish watching the game in the other room. It didn't work though, his angry face just made me and Emmett laugh even harder and in the end we left the house and went for a walk.

Emmett took me out for dinner to save Esme from cooking anything, he phoned home from our walk to tell the family and Rose ran out to meet us so she could come along. We went to the diner in town and sat at a table in the corner whilst I ate. It was nice to catch up with them, and nice to eat something unhealthy for a change, my mum was very pro health living.

When we got home I went straight up to my room to go to bed. I checked my phone before I got into bed. I had one missed call from Embry. Embry was one of my dad's friends, and probably my best friend from the pack. I listened to his quick, chirpy message inviting me to a bonfire at La Push next Saturday. He knew how much I loved the bonfires so maybe he was just asking me to go because he knew I'd enjoy it, or maybe it was because he thought I would want an escape from my family for a few hours but I couldn't help but thing that it was something else that had him inviting me there.

**At the start of this chapter she sounds really mean where she's saying she's going to make them feel sorry for her. I just wanted to say that that is not her normal personality, she just feels really passionately about the vampire thing. Sarella is a lovely person really! Haha x**


	4. Chapter 4 Bonfire

**Hey! I love this chapter! It's where it starts to get exciting! Yay! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 4-**

I groaned. 'Alice I really do not need this much make-up to go to a bonfire with my friends. It's no big deal!'

'Quit making a fuss Saz and let me have my fun. You know you'll love the way you look when I'm done and you'll thank me for it so stop complaining.'

I sighed, knowing that there was no point in arguing with my super strong vampire sister, and leant back in the chair to let her finish covering my face in expensive make-up. I didn't complain when she also insisted on straightening the ringlets out of my dark brown hair. I liked my hair straight, but I knew everyone else adored my curls that I'd inherited from my incredibly beautiful mother.

When Alice was done she handed me my new red bikini, a purple top and some denim shorts and instructed me to go change as I had to leave in 10 minutes. I changed quickly into the top and shorts but rather than wearing the bikini underneath as Alice clearly intended, I packed it into my bag to change into later if I felt the urge to go swimming with the Quileute boys and their imprints. I smiled as I thought about my second family; the guys and the girls, my best friends. It had been so long since I'd seen any of them! I found that I was actually buzzing with excitement as I bounded downstairs to meet Bella who would drive me to La Push. I could have driven myself but Bella insisted that she wanted too, and that she wanted to say hi to the pack too. I let her drive me to keep her happy, I didn't like driving much anyway and I knew I'd get there much faster this way.

We pulled up by the beach and I leapt out of the car straight into my best friend's arms.

'Hi Embry! God I've missed you!'

'I've missed you too Saz!' He turned to Bella, 'Hey Bells! How you doing vampire girl?'

Bella laughed and hugged Embry awkwardly, I giggled at them both as they scrunched up their noses.

Once Bella had left, with strict instructions that I was to call her as soon as I was ready to come home, we headed towards the bonfire to greet everyone else. I chatted for a while with everybody, Paul and Rachel, Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire, Jared and Kim, Collin and Sophie, Brady and Phoebe and Billy of course. But I noticed pretty quickly that everyone seemed kind of tense, excited, waiting for something. The bonfire burned on in the centre of our little circle. Everyone was laughing, eating, chatting, but the atmosphere was different to the normal bonfires, and I'd been to enough to know. I stood up, took Embry's hand and led him away from the fire to ask him what was going on.

'What's going on Embry? Everyone's acting all weird. It's like you're all expecting something to happen. Tell me Embry please.'

He laughed. 'You are so perceptive Sari, just like Bella.' I smiled at that. Yes I was just like Bella, I was realising that more and more at the moment. 'Everything is fine Saz, you'll know soon enough. Just be patient, please?'

I scowled at him but nodded and we made our way back to the bonfire, taking our places and falling back into the easy chatter with our friends.

It happened very quickly. All at once all of the wolves snapped their heads up and stared at the forest about 30 feet from us. I stared too, along with the imprintees. None of us humans could see or hear anything yet but we didn't have to wait long.

Through the trees came two people; a boy and a girl. The boy looked a bit younger than Embry and the girl about the same age as Sam. The girl looked incredibly shy as she walked towards us behind the boy who was grinning broadly. Embry was the first to stand up and hug him, then the girl. All the wolves and the imprintees followed suit. I didn't really know what to do. I felt terribly awkward as all my friends smiled and greeted the two strangers.

Embry came over to me and took my hand. He smiled at me as we walked towards the girl.

'Leah, this is Sarella, Renesmee and Jacob's daughter. Sari this is Leah Clearwater, Sue's daughter.' So this was the Leah I'd heard so much about. I knew her story, she had run off soon after the fight with the Volturi about my mum. She was a wolf like the others. She had done what my dad had done when Bella told him she was getting married, she'd run away. She had become a wolf and stayed a wolf. As far as everyone in the pack was concerned Leah wasn't going to come back, at least not any time soon. Her brother, Seth, had run off to find her about a year before I was born to try and persuade her to come back for her mother and Charlie's wedding. But she didn't come back and nor did Seth. He loved his sister and he wouldn't leave her. The pack let him stay with her, all of them assuming that the siblings would never return. Yet here they both were.

I smiled at Leah and she smiled back. Embry called for Seth to come and meet me too, whilst Leah and I talked, a little awkwardly, about my parents. Seth came from behind me and embry hugged him again before he got a chance to say hi. I turned to face him whilst they hugged.

Embry began talking, introducing us I think, but I didn't hear him. All I could think was Seth, all I could see was Seth. Seth.

'Seth? Sari?' Embry and Leah's calling snapped me out of my mind and I turned to them. Both of their eyes were wide with shock. I turned back to Seth and his expression was exactly the same. Sam was beside us then a huge smile on his face, Emily glued to his hip, as always, was smiling too.

I realised that I must have looked very confused because Sam started to explain what was happening, even though I knew already. Of course I knew. Seth and I had imprinted. I looked up at him and smiled. Seth, my Seth, smiled back at me.


	5. Chapter 5 My Wolf

**Thanks for the reviews! But I'd love more! Please! **

**Again, I own nothing apart from my own characters, the rest is Stephanie Meyer's work. **

**Chapter 5-**

Seth smiled at me, I smiled back. I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt like this, I was so happy! It was like, in just a few seconds, I'd found the reason for my existence. I'd found everything. I couldn't think of anything other than him-Seth. Already I loved him, he was my whole world, and we hadn't even spoken to each other yet.

I noticed that Embry was talking in a low whisper to Leah, and that Sam and Emily were nodding and moving away. Embry and Leah followed them back to the bonfire. The atmosphere by the fire was now back to how it should be, how it always had been before. They were giving us space. I turned back to look at Seth again, he was still looking at me.

'Hi,' I said. My voice sounded a lot more confident than I felt, I was grateful for that.

'Hi,' Seth replied. He sounded a lot more nervous than me. I smiled at him in encouragement.

'Erm…shall we walk?' I asked him. He nodded and smiled back. I turned and began to walk past the bonfire towards the sea so we could walk along the beach.

'So, you're Jake's kid then?' he asked.

I nodded and smiled, 'Yeah, he's a great guy. He misses you, talks about you all the time.'

Seth seemed a little surprised by this but said nothing of it.

'They're not here.' He said. 'And Jake hasn't phased in weeks.'

It wasn't a question but I knew he wanted an explanation. 'Yes,' I said, 'they've gone on a second honeymoon. They're visiting Nahuel and Huilen in South America. They're going to be gone for 4 months.' A part of what Seth had said registered in my mind then. 'Wait, what? He hasn't phased in weeks? Why? Do you think something is wrong? Oh God what if he got hurt!'

'Sarella, honey, I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just having loads of fun out there, probably eating human food, you know, not hunting. Him and Ness can both do that and seeing as Huilen and Nahuel aren't 'vegetarians' they might find it easier to not hunt whilst they're out there.'

I knew he was probably right, but I couldn't help worrying about them. I smiled when I felt Seth take my hand and squeeze it gently.

'Yeah…I'm sure you're right. Hey how about we go sit over there?' I pointed at a pile of drift wood about a hundred yards away.

'I'll race you!' Seth yelled and set off running towards the log.

'No fair!' I yelled as I through myself onto the beach by the log, panting. He laughed. 'Hey!' I said, 'you're a wolf! You're supposed to run fast. I'm just stuck being a stupid, slow human.' I pouted like Alice does when she doesn't get her way.

Seth just laughed at me and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me backwards so I was sitting between his legs resting my back on the tree. He took my hand again and began tracing little circles on the back with his thumb. It felt nice, I smiled and leaned back against the log, closing my eyes.

We sat like that for quite a while, just sitting together, enjoying each other's company. We talked some more. He questioned me about everything; my favourite books, favourite films, hobbies, favourite food, my childhood, my family (even though he already knew them), and then he let me question him on the same things.

Of course it was inevitable that our perfect, peaceful paradise could not last. Embry and the other wolves and imprints had soon finished with the bonfire and moved down to the beach themselves. It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear and the moon was shining on the water. And it was warm, so of course the Quileute boys were heading straight for the water to swim. I noticed that most of the girls were swimming too. I couldn't see Claire or Phoebe but the rest were there.

I stood up and took Seth's hand leading him back to the bonfire where I'd left my bag. I spotted Phoebe and Claire over by Quil's van and told Seth I was going to go change. He smiled and told me he would wait there for me. I hurried over to the van to change in it.

Phoebe and Claire waited for me, all the time asking thousands of questions about Seth. Claire was too young to remember him properly and Phoebe, who was only a few years younger than Claire, hadn't been on the reservation then. I answered all their questions the best I could, but I changed quickly so I could escape them and get back to my wolf.

Seth grinned and ran over to me when I left the van and headed back towards the fire with the girls. His bare chest was perfect and his scruffy hair made him look seriously hot.

'Wow Sari, you look amazing.' He said, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me close. I thanked him, smiled and we headed towards the water.

Swimming was great fun! It was really just the guys messing around, chasing the girls and everybody splashing each other. The boys did a few races along the beach whilst us girls just laughed and mocked them for the childish antics. After a while people started to drift away. Some went home, some wandered along the beach, some went back to the bonfire and a few went to the shop in the village to see if they could buy some more food.

I found Seth again then. We stayed in the water for a bit. He wrapped his arms around me to keep me warm as the night was now cooling a bit. We just stood in the water looking up at stars for a while.

'I'm so glad I found you Seth.' I said, turning in his arms to look at him. 'Really I am. I've had so much fun tonight.'

'I'm glad I met you too Sari,' he smiled. 'You know, I honestly don't think I've ever seen someone so beautiful, don't think I've met someone so kind hearted and lovely. I'm going to really enjoy getting to know you better.'

'My Seth,' I breathed as he pulled me closer into a huge hug.

I smiled at him. The moment was perfect; the moon made the water around us glisten the most beautiful silver, it was warm with him there, and I'm pretty sure our smiles were lighting up the whole world.

**Hope you enjoyed! There will be a lot more Seth and Sarella in future chapters, and a lot of **

**drama coming soon. **


	6. Chapter 6 Complicated

**You guys are amazing! I've had 57 visits this month already! But I really need reviews. So, as motivation, I promise to send every person who reviews this chapter a preview of a future chapter; and it will be very exciting! So enjoy this quick update and REVIEW people!**

**Chapter 6-**

I woke up in the car and practically leapt up in my surprise to find myself there.

'Shoot! Where am I? What…Oh, hey Seth. Erm where's Bella?' I asked when I saw who was driving the car. Seth was laughing at me, it probably was quite funny, I'm not good at waking up. I shot him a look and he stopped laughing.

'Don't worry babe I called her. I explained everything and told her I'd bring you home. She was so shocked to hear from me! It's been so long. Well, it's been 18 years! She said everyone wanted to see me so I should come home with you. And here we are.'

'What? We cannot be back already! I have no idea what to say to them! We imprinted Seth! That's a big deal! Mum and Dad will freak! Oh…ok fine they're not there. But Edward! He'll kill you! It'll be like Jake and Ness all over again!' I was referring, of course, to the time when my parents had first started dating. Edward had gone crazy. I swear my dad's lucky to be alive! It took a lot of persuading from Bella and mum to calm him down. He's fine with them now of course, he was just scared of losing his little girl. And then of course they had me not long after and I kind of replaced Renesmee to Edward, I'm his 'little girl' now. He's so not gonna want to lose me to Seth.

'Shh, shh Sari. It'll be fine sweetie I promise. Edward and I are great friends. And hey, technically we're not dating or anything yet, so it will be fine. And he was annoyed with Jake cos Ness was technically only 7 and they were sleeping together! I mean you can see his point. But we are different Saz. It will be ok, I promise.' I knew he was probably right, but my stomach was saying otherwise, butterflies were raging in there. He leant across the seat and kissed my cheek. The next thing I knew he was by my door, taking my hand and pulling me out of the car.

My family were all waiting outside the front door, smiling at us as we approached them. Alice ran to us and hugged us both together. Rosalie smiled at me then turned to go back inside, she still doesn't like the wolves. Emmet, Jasper, Bella and Esme smiled, waved and then followed Rosalie inside. Edward growled and began to walk over to us. Seth grabbed my arm and hid me behind him. Carlisle stepped towards Edward and put a hand on his shoulder.

'Son,' he said, 'you don't want to do this. Seth is a friend of this family and it is a good thing that he has met our dearest Sarella and they are on such good terms. Now why don't you go inside so I can greet our guest?'

Edward glared at me, then Seth, then Carlisle before snapping out of Carlisle's grip and storming inside.

'Welcome home Sarella, and welcome back Seth. It is so wonderful to see you again! The Cullen house has not been the same since you were last here. I would very much like to invite you to stay to catch up but as you've already gathered, we are currently looking after Sari and, as she has the need to sleep, I am instead going to ask you to return tomorrow, if you so wish. Of course you will also be tired from this evening and your mother, I'm sure, will be dying to see you again.'

'Of course Carlisle,' Seth responded, 'I understand completely. I promised Sue and Charlie I'd go back over there tonight anyway, as soon as I'd dropped Sari off. I will come back tomorrow though, if that's ok. I'd love to see Saz again, and the whole family. It's been too long.'

Carlisle smiled and nodded, said goodnight to Seth and went back inside. He was clearly giving us space to say goodbye; such a kind hearted man. Seth grabbed me suddenly and pulled me into a hug so tight I could hardly breathe. I gasped.

'Seth. Can't. Breathe.' He let me go, laughing again. 'So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?' He nodded in answer, kissed my cheek, and got back in the car. I leaned closer to the window.

'Bye,' I said.

'Bye Sari,' he smiled at me and waved as he drove off.

I stood watching the drive for a few minutes then went inside to face my family. It was late and all I really wanted to do was get to bed. Alice bombarded me with questions as soon as I got in. Emmet was snickering at me on the couch, I could hear Rosalie playing the piano in the hall and Carlisle and Esme talking in the kitchen. The scene would be normal if it were not one o'clock in the morning.

Bella pulled Alice back over to the couch which stopped her questions for a few moments.

'Give Sari a chance to get inside Alice. Besides, questions can wait. Sarella will be tired, she's been out all night, and we are supposed to be being responsible adults and looking after her! Sari love, go upstairs now. We can talk in the morning.'

I smiled my thanks at Bella as I left the room. Of course I knew the talk and the questions would come. Even Bella, my defender, had seemed very keen to get the gossip. I flipped open my phone to check the messages and noticed I had 6 missed calls from Embry. I was about to call back when I noticed I also had a text. It was from him. I opened it.

_Sarella. Call me. _

I could see his face as he'd sent that message, I knew Embry, he never ever called me Sarella, he was angry. But why? I sighed, switched off my phone and changed into my Eeyore pyjamas and slipped into bed.

I had a feeling that life was about to get very, very complicated.

**Remember people, REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7 Dilemma

**OMG thank you guys for waiting! I am so so so sorry it took so long! But it's here now, and I really hope you like it! And I am so excited for the next chapter so it should be up sooner! **

**Please please please review! **

**Chapter 7 –**

I woke up the next morning and smiled. The sun was shining outside and window and everything felt right. Then I remembered Edward. And Embry. I groaned, _today is so not going to fun_, I thought.

I'm really not someone who dwells on bad things; I like to just get everything over with. So within 20 minutes I was downstairs, showered and dressed and ready to face the day.

But no one was in the house, even with my human senses I could tell that. Confused I made my way to the kitchen to make breakfast, suddenly finding myself craving pancakes. I made 2, then sat down at down at the breakfast to eat. Whilst I ate I thought about what I would do today. I'd intended to see Seth of course, but I didn't know what time he was going to come over and I had something I wanted to do first.

I decided that seeing as no one was around, it probably meant Seth wouldn't be here any time soon so I ran upstairs and grabbed my bag, shoes and a coat (it may have been sunny, but in Forks you just can't trust the weather). I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper :

_Bella_, I wrote, figuring it was best to direct towards a sympathetic family member, _I've gone to La Push to see Embry. If Seth comes can you tell him I will home by lunch and to wait for me? You guys all need time to catch up anyway. If he calls, tell him to come by later, when I'm home. Please. See you later, Sari._

Once I was done writing, I pulled my phone out of my bag and sent a quick message to Embry. _I'm coming over, meet me on the beach._

When I arrived Embry was already there, sitting on the same driftwood tree that me and Seth had sat on last night. He had his back to me but I knew he would hear me coming. He didn't turn as I approached him and when I sat down beside him, he turned his face away from me.

'Embry?' I spoke cautiously, I knew he was mad, or upset and I was worried. 'So, I'm here.' I said when I got no reply. 'Embry what's wrong? What did you want me to call you about?'

He turned to look at me now and his face was sad. His eyes were red, I could tell he'd been crying, that is so not like Embry.

'It's nothing Sarella.' Sarella? Embry never calls me Sarella. Not unless he's really mad.

'You're mad…' I accused. 'But I don't understand, what did I do? Everything is fine with us right? I mean I saw you yesterday, you weren't mad then, you were fine at the bonfire. Embry please answer me, what is wrong?' To my surprise he was laughing, not properly but it was a start.

'If you gave me a chance to speak, I would.' He teased, then his face turned serious. 'It's nothing Sari, I'm being stupid. You're happy right? So nothing matters.'

'Yeah I'm happy Embry, but you're not. You're my best friend Em, tell me what's up. Please tell me wha…' but I stopped there. I couldn't speak any more. Of course, it was so obvious and I was being so stupid! Embry was worried about me. Because of Seth. But he was ok now because he's seen how happy I was, so it didn't matter.

'Oh! I get it now.' I smiled at him. He looked confused so I continued. 'You were worried that I would be upset because of what happened last night, with Seth. You were worrying about me. But now that you've seen how happy I am, you know you don't need to worry any more.

He was shaking his head. 'No Sari…that's not it.' Now I was the confused one. I started to ask what is was but he had stood up and was walking along the beach. I jumped up and followed him. He was still shaking his head so I stepped in front of him blocking his path. He turned his face away again but I wasn't having that. I found myself reaching up and turning his face back to mine.

'Tell me. Please.'

He looked suddenly terrified, nervous, happy, relaxed and pained all at once. I lowered my hand, and my eyes.

'Sarella…' It was his turn to lift my face now. 'Sarella…I have to tell you how I feel. Sari, I…I love you. I'm in love with you Sarella. And now you have Seth, and I don't have you, and I'm probably going to be killed for doing what I'm about to do, but I don't care, because it doesn't matter anymore.

And then, before I could even realise what was happening, he kissed me.

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 I love you

**Chapter 8 – **

**Ahh sorry for the delay again! I started school again this week so I had no time to update! But here you are! Enjoy!**

I threw myself onto my bed, tears streaming down my face and he just stood there in the doorway glaring at me. _What have I done? _I thought. _This is so unfair. I love this guy so much why can't he just be happy for me?_

After Embry had told me he loved me and kissed me on the beach I'd ran away. I decided that he would probably look for me so I hadn't gone back to the Cullen house. I'd gone instead back to the house I shared with my parents in La Push. He had followed me and now I was just laying here crying while he stared at me.

'EMBRY GO AWAY!' I screamed at him.

He looked scared, and so upset and just shook his head.

'Leave me alone!' I continued. 'For once in my life I'm happy! I have something really worth living for and now you've gone and mucked everything up! Why Embry? Don't you want me to be happy?'

'Sari…sweetie…I'm so sorry,' he replied in a low voice, but I cut him off.

'I don't want to hear it! Just get out of my house! I never want to see you again Embry! Never!'

He nodded his head once, turned and left. I growled angrily. How could he leave! I was clearly upset. He was my best friend, he should have stayed even after I told him to go.

I laid on my bed crying for a long time. Then I heard my phone ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket, it was Seth. I picked up.

'_Sarella? Are you ok? What's happened?' _Seth spoke quickly without a pause. '_Alice had a vision of you crying in your room. I'm on my way over Sari. You and me are having a talk.'_

I couldn't manage a proper reply, just a sort of choking tearful sound. Then I heard Seth's car speed up before he hung up.

I was still curled in the exact same position when he arrived and sat on the bed beside me. Seth picked me up and sat me in his lap, rubbing soothing circles on my back with his hand.

'Shh Sari baby shh, everything is ok. I'm here now, everything is fine I promise. Will you tell me what's wrong Sari?' I shook my head. 'Please sweetie I'm so worried about you.'

I shook my head again. 'It doesn't matter Seth,' I said between sobs, 'I'm being silly, it's nothing.'

'Anything that's making my baby girl cry is not nothing,' Seth replied. 'Tell me Sari.'

'No, you'll be mad…'

'Then I promise not to be mad. Please Sarella…seeing you like this is killing me.'

I looked into his eyes then, his beautiful, dark eyes. He was sad. This was really hurting him. I bit my lip.

'It's Embry…'

'What about Embry? What happened Sari? Is he ok?'

'No. He's not ok, and it's all my fault.' I started crying again, harder than before. Seth looked really worried, but also confused. He started comforting me again.

'He…he…he told me he loved me. And then he kissed me,' I cried out. My sobs were making my whole body shake now.

'He kissed you…he loves you…oh…poor Embry.' Seth really did look as if he was feeling sorry for his friend. He pulled me closer to him. 'Sarella…do you love him?' He seemed so scared and spoke so quietly I almost didn't hear. Of course he was worried about this. Me and Embry had been friends for years, best friends.

'No Seth, well yes. I don't know!' I cried again.

'Shh shh it's ok. I'll understand if you do Sari, he's been your best friend for so long, and we only just met.'

I was shaking my head. He had it all wrong. 'No Seth. I love you. I really do. I just don't want to see Embry hurting. He's my best friend. I don't want him to be anything more than that. But I don't want to hurt him. Oh Seth what am I going to do?'

He turned my face towards his.

'I love you too Sarella, more than anything in the world. If we have each other then we can get through everything else. You mustn't worry about Embry. Tomorrow we will talk to him together, but for now, I love you baby.' Then he closed the gap between us and pressed his lips to mine.

This was so different from my kiss with Embry. The moment our lips touched a surge of electricity passed between us. I pulled him closer, kissing him harder. I felt his tongue graze my lower lip and parted my lips, granting him entry. Our tongues danced together inside our mouths. It felt amazing.

'Seth…' I whispered.

He put one warm finger to my lips.

'I love you baby.'

'I love you too Seth, always.'

**So they're together now, yay! **

**Review so I have motivation to write the next chapter so you can find out what happens to Embry!**


	9. AN Not bad news I promise!

**Hey guys!**

**Just thought I'd let you know that I'm posting a mature scene that happens just after chapter 8. So can read it if you want to, but don't if it will offend you!**

**It will be separate from this story and will be called 'Comforting Sari' **

**Thanks for reading and remember to review!**


End file.
